Doble sentido
by Viictoriia
Summary: No todo es lo que parece, esos gemidos doloroso detrás de la puerta no son lo que el rubio cree ¿O sí? Minato descubrirá que hasta la mente más limpia puede jugarle bromas tan pesadas.


Naruto no me pertenece. :9

Notas y aclaraciones al final.

Cuando Minato caminaba por las calles de Konoha se entero por pura casualidad al escuchar a un par de chicos hablar que su amiga de la infancia Kushina había regresado de la misión que le había mantenido varios meses fuera de casa y no tardo en meterse en la conversación de las dos personas que reconoció como compañeros de misión de la pelirroja y cuando se lo confirmaron tardo poco menos en llegar a la puerta de su mejor amiga. Subió las escaleras lentamente totalmente emocionado habían paso meses desde que había visto a la chica y su mente estaba inundada de preguntas y con todos esos pensamientos estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero se detuvo al instante al escuchar un ruido.

— ¡Agh!

El rubio se paralizo antes de que su mente le dijera porque. "Es un simple grito" pensó y se quedo estático unos segundos pensando porque aun seguía congelado, pues aunque había sido un simple grito la entonación era lo que le perturbaba.

— ¡Que ruidosa, llevas así media hora!

Minato identifico la voz de su amigo Fugaku Uchiha. Esto se ponía cada vez más raro.

— ¡Pues me duele animal!

— ¡Todavía que te hago el favor te quejas!

Era imposible no escucharlos, pues en vez de hablar más bien gritaban.

— ¡No sé porque hago esto! — Dijo el moreno — ¿Qué Minato no hace estas cosas para ti?

— _¡¿Qué cosas?! _— Pensó el rubio alterándose aun sin saber muy bien porque.

— ¡Claro que no!, Minato nunca ha hecho esto para mi… y no se lo pediría de todos modos…

— _¡¿Por qué no?! _— Entre cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas — _Debería tocar la puerta… Quiero saber que está pasando…_

Pero de nuevo su mente se bloqueo al escucha otro gemido de dolor de parte de su amiga.

— ¡Fu-Fugaku, despacio carajo!

— No

— Duele… — Gimió.

— No me importa… No sé porque hago esto…

— Porque eres un bue… — Gimió de dolor — Bu... bu… ¡Maldición Uchiha cara de limón, te dije así no!

— ¡Pues como quieres cabeza de tomate! Lo estoy haciendo hacia arriba y abajo…

En este punto de la historia el joven Minato quería vomitar y posiblemente matar.

— ¡Circular o ya de perdido despacio, demuestra que tienes corazón!

— Bueno, bueno, lo hare esta vez como quieres, pero esta será la última vez…

Pensaba y pensaba el pobre rubio imaginando tantas cosas algo en el rincón de esa caótica cabeza le decía que era un malentendido que se levantara y tocara la puerta y de una vez por todas saber que estaba pasando en realidad.

— _Después de todo estamos hablando de esos dos…_

Al rubio casi le salía espuma de la boca, su decadente situación volvió a parar por culpa de otro gemido de la chica esta vez uno placentero.

— ¡Nada te costaba!

— Esto no me hace feliz — Murmuro bajito — Estas cosas las debería hacer tu novio ese…

— ¿Novio? — Dijo curiosa.

— _¿Novio? _— Pensó al unisonó.

— ¿Qué? No me vas a salir con que Minato no es tu novio…

— ¡Claro que no…! Ahg — Grito.

— ¡No te muevas, te va doler más!

— Uchiha estúpido, Minato es mi amigo… por ahora…

Minato se acerco aun mas a la puerta, pues en ese punto parecía que estuvieran hablando demasiado bajo, solo podía escuchar la respiración agitado y cansada de la chica, pero nada de la conversación… El rubio estaba cansado, frustrado y con un increíble instinto asesino, preguntas como ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué están hablando de él? ¿Cuántas veces han hecho "eso"?. No tenía ninguna respuesta, pero si algo era seguro era que quería tomar un hacha y abrir la puerta con ella.

— Ya estoy acabando…

Escucho el sonido de unos resortes lo que lo espanto, luego escucho varios ruidos, posiblemente alguien que estuviera esculcando un cajón.

— ¡Aquí hay una vendas!

— Este bien, no es necesario…

— Te digo que si…

— Puedo hacerlo sin vendas

— ¡Te las voy a amarar aunque no quieras!

Se escuchó un estruendo.

— ¡Que esto…!

Los dos chicos escucharon la puerta abrirse abruptamente.

— ¡¿A quién coño vas amarrar con esas vendas!?

— ¡Minato! — Gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Minato había abierto la puerta, que por suerte no tenia candado evitando más tragedias, gritando cosas incomprensibles, visiblemente enfadado cual fue su sorpresa al ver la escena completamente diferente a que su mente había imaginado. Kushina estaba recostada en el sofá y con el pie izquierdo un poco más elevado e hinchado, mientras que Fugaku estaba al otro extremo de la habitación con un par de vendas y una pomada en las manos, cabe destacar que ambos tenían ropa…

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Pregunto el rubio volviendo a su tono serio habitual.

— ¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! — El moreno tardo unos segundos en responder — Entras gritando, ¿Qué te pasa Minato?

Hubo silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Repitió.

— Me fracture el tobillo a mitad de la misión — Hablo la pelirroja — Vine todo el camino de ese modo ya no podía soportar y entonces me encontré a Fugaku y le pedí que me ayudara… eso es todo…

— Pe-pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste a mí?

— ¡Ah! — Fugaku sonrió pícaramente — ¿Celoso?

El moreno no supo cuando el rubio le había aventado el control remoto la cara, se había olvidado que era el rayo amarillo.

— Te digo que estaba cansada y adolorida y al primero que vi fue a este amargado tu más que nadie sabes que al último que pediría ayuda seria a él… Como vez era una situación desesperada…

Minato suspiro, se hubiese derrumbado si detrás de él hubiese un sillón o una mesa con que apoyarse, su mente le había jugado una sucia broma.

— Soy un pervertido… — Murmuro el rubio.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto inocentemente la chica.

— Nada, olvidemos todo esto.

El rubio se acerco al recién recuperado Fugaku y le quito las vendas de las manos.

— Yo terminare esto…

Corrió a su confundió amigo, se acerco a la chica y comenzó a vendar el pie dañado.

— ¡Ah! Debí decírtelo a ti primero…

Suspiro la chica mientras sonreía placenteramente bajo el delicado tacto de su amigo.

— ¿Vez? La próxima aguanta un poco más…

— Fugaku es un salvaje en estas cosas, me debió haber lastimado más de lo que ya estaba…

Minato sonreía divertido con la verdadera historia de lo anterior sucedido, cuando termino de vendar el pie tomo el control remoto del suelo y se acomodaron en el sillón, mientras que la chica apoyaba el pie lastimado en la mesa en la que hace solo segundos el rubio estaba sentado. Encendió la TV y suspiro.

— Suenas cansado ¿Tuviste un largo día?

— ¡Ni te imaginas! — Sonrió — _¡De verdad que ni te imaginas!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN

Cosas raras que se me ocurren cuando no duermo .-.

Ok sentía que tenía que hacerlo antes de que esa cosa llamada servicio social me chupara un año de vida y me convirtiera en zombie en ese lapso de tiempo… y aquí esta, cortito y raro pero cumplí mi objetivo de hacer al menos un fanfic de esta pareja… (A por los que siguen) En fin… Espero que les guste y si es así espero que me lo digan dejando un Review… :D


End file.
